Rain and Hope
by xXTorturedXChildXx
Summary: Spoilers. Prize for Contest. Rain....its raining so much. Are you crying Tsuna?


Me: Okay, I swore that I shall get everything done today! Including my homework!

Tsuna: You can do it! I know you can!

Me: Just can't get distracted!

Tsuna: So what are you working on?

Me: Well this is a 8059 story for one of the one-shots for Cloverfish!

Tsuna: Oh! Okay!

Me: Cloverfish I hope you enjoy!

Tsuna: This is your first time doing this isn't it?

Me: True, Never wrote a 8059 before, so hopefully it will come out good.

Tsuna: I think it will.

Me: AAWWW! Thank you Tsuna!

—Rainy Day—

Wind. Clouds. Rain.

Three combinations were fused together to make a horrible rainy day to be at the park. Not one soul was in site on the play scape, or the walks. But, one soul can be located on the grass in the open field.

There standing, staring at the sky. His grey hair sticking to his sides of his face. His green eyes looking up as if wondering what will happen.

His suit all soaked to the bone, where you can see the curves of his body. This man was Gokudera and he was mourning.

"So there you are" came a soft voice, making the man eyes turn with his head to see a man with a scare on his chin.

"Base-ball freak...what are you doing here" stated Gokudera. No emotion was in his voice, not even a hint of anger like he usually does when seeing the samurai.

"Well, I was looking for you to give you some orders...it seems that everyone needs to go into hiding...until the time comes to fight back...it was in his dying will" stated Yamamoto making Gokudera finally snap.

"WE CAN'T HIDE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WE HAVE TO GET REVENGE FOR THOSE FUCKERS FOR KILLING HIM! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" yelled Gokudera walking up in strides to Yamamoto punching him in the face.

But, Yamamoto didn't flinch away or anything. He just let the bomber hit him again and again, letting the broken man to let out his anguish.

"It was our fault! We should have known! We should have known!" Gokudera yelled as his eyes started to tear.

"WE SHOULD HAVE FUCKING BEEN THERE!" he sobbed finally collapsing in Yamamoto's awaiting arms.

"Hayate" whispered Yamamoto as he watched Gokudera clutch his chest. "Takeshi" whispered Gokudera as he held his lover tightly. As if he was going to loose him if he let go.

Gokudera sobbed out his cries and curses. While Yamamoto could only hold him. The rain starting to turn harsher and harder. As if sobbing with the poor bomber.

"Tsuna...are you crying as well?" thought Yamamoto as he looked up the sky. As if he could see the crying angel that watches his family suffer.

"Hayate, we have to go now...I'm sure...our future will change" whispered Takeshi as he held him tight. Nuzzling into his damp hair.

"Yeah, unless a fucking miracle happens!" sobbed Gokudera as he was lead away from the park.

As they walked Yamamoto couldn't help, but look up the stormy skies. "Tsuna, please...give us hope" whispered Yamamoto making sure Gokudera couldn't hear.

—A Few Month Later—

"Tenth" whispered Gokudera as he stared at the small teenage boy. Tsuna looked up at him with relieved eyes. "GOKUDERA!" beamed Tsuna as Gokudera fell to his knees.

"I'm so glad your hear! Eh! Gokudera ! Are you okay!" gasped Tsuna as he looked at the happy face of his loyal right-hand-man.

"Listen tenth...I have to tell you a few things..."

—Tsuna's Time Period—

"This is weird, its been more than five minutes" stated Gokudera as he and Yamamoto were sitting in Tsuna's room.

"Yes...yes it is..." he stated looking over to his lover, who sat near the bed. The bed itself had a tall figure, on top of the beautiful sky blue blankets. A peaceful expression was on his face as he laid there.

"So...What did I tell you about the miracle?" asked Yamamoto with a grin as he wrapped his hands around Gokudera who just blushed.

"Shut up...Base-ball freak" he mumbled before pressing his lips against Yamamoto's firm one. As they kissed Yamamoto couldn't help, but look to the beautiful blue sky.

"You always gives us miracles...huh, Tsuna?" thought Yamamoto.

—END—

Me: Wow, tis very short, but I thought it was really good.

Tsuna: This was a bit of a spoiler, but not a lot.

Me: I hoped you enjoyed Cloverfish, I'll try to make your other one-shot ASAP!

Tsuna: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!


End file.
